<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undisclosed Desires by luxxluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018393">Undisclosed Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxxluna/pseuds/luxxluna'>luxxluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undisclosed Desires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Aurors, Cute Teddy Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, F/F, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor - Professor, Professor Neville Longbottom, Slytherin, Teacher - Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, lesbian couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxxluna/pseuds/luxxluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Lux was strong enough to try to resume her life or so she thought. </p>
<p>But after failing to adjust her old routine, she recognized she needed help. Only then pursuing a permit of absence to leave her position at the Ministry of Magic to take care of her mental and emotional health, she realized that she needed more time just to heal. </p>
<p>And as if a gift sent from the Gods themselves an unexpected invitation from her first mentor appeared. She was inviting Lux to take up one of the teaching chairs at Hogwarts. The idea seemed to illuminate the path in front of her; this new step would be a very different take in her life. </p>
<p>Even knowing all the difficulties she would face, the possibility of experiencing another reality and even perhaps a new future was too tempting for her to deny herself of finally fulfilling one of her biggest dreams. </p>
<p>The dream of becoming a teacher. </p>
<p>What she didn't expect is that her world would be shaken, her heart taken and her life turned upside down. She had so much… Too much… At stake. After all she knew it was wrong, she knew it would be impossible and she did her best to put barriers between them. </p>
<p>But she never met anyone like Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undisclosed Desires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undisclosed Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I can't get it right<br/>Get it right<br/>Since I met you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loneliness be over<br/>When will this loneliness be over?<br/>Loneliness be over<br/>When will this loneliness be over?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was a new beginning. Achieving our dreams can be the most fulfilling accomplishment someone can do. To other people it can be a heavy burden to carry around. To a fewer amount it could be both. We all need a fresh start in our lives after a while; a nice change in the atmosphere can do wonders… Especially after being on the battle field for so many years, living a once in a life time opportunity, that one that’s so hard to refuse you can’t say no.</p>
<p>So she didn’t.</p>
<p>It’s been ten – l<em>ong</em> – years since Lux graduated from Hogwarts but right now finding herself in front of the huge gates again made her feel like a student once more. Even though that definitely was not the case, all the memories rushed back inside her mind and she remembered the last time she was there, leaving the grounds after receiving her N.E.W.T examination scores. The five “<em>Outstanding”</em> written over the darken parchment meant she was officially applicable to the Aurors Academy now and her dream was one step closer.</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>Knowing that she had learned so much in her years as an auror was priceless and now she would have the opportunity to inspire and share all the knowledge gathered in the field would help to prepare even more any student that chose to be an auror like her or any other field that Defenses Against the Dark Arts would be a necessity. Staring at the path leading to the castle she could hear the train somewhat closer to the school grounds knowing it was time to get inside after all she needed to settle in her private chambers and meet Headmistress McGonagall for a meeting before the banquet.</p>
<p>With no more time to waste Lux crossed a long path connecting the gates with big fast steps, there was no time to waste after all she was already there. As soon the main entrance of Hogwarts was reached, the auror fought back a momentary reminiscence inside her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>There will plenty of time to go down on the memory lane</em>. – She said in a very low voice to herself.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>And before she could even decide where to begin, the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was coming her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>This woman speedwalks more than I do. – With a smile on her face going to meet the woman halfway. – Headmistress.</li>
<li>Carstairs, finally you made it. – It didn’t matter how much time has pass, Minerva looked as classy and majestic as ever. Greeting each other with a warm smile, they hold hands for a moment.</li>
<li>How are you holding up my child? – Her eyes study Lux in a very serious tone behind the classic glasses while they walked the corridors in a fast pace.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filled the air while they walked, Lux tried to make sense of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>I’m… Trying I guess? I mean… At least now I can sleep… Most of the nights. – The young woman new there was no point in trying to lie to the woman. She was Lux first mentor.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>The concern on Minerva’s face grew like a shadow as she abruptly stopped walking breathing in and looking the younger woman in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>I don’t dare trying to say that I know how you’re feeling after going through all that my dear. The burden you carry within your mind is unspeakable… But Merlin knows I’ve had my share of sorrows and tears during my years and I want you to know you’ll always have a shoulder to rest and cry with me. – They shared a sad meaningful smile.</li>
<li>I know that I’m just… Trying to cope I guess. – Lux eyes were filled with silent tears.</li>
<li>You take as much time you need just remember you are not alone. – Lux tucked a few strings of the grayish hair she had on behind her ear and nod.</li>
<li>I’ll do my best. – Looking where they were she smiled coyly. – I guess this is me. – She said pointing with her face to the big wooden door beside them.</li>
<li>Yes, this is your room. Do you know where you are? – A tiny smile appeared on her face.</li>
<li>Of course I do, this is Gryffindor’s director’s quarters. What I don’t know is why am I assuming this room too I mean… Longbottom is the director right now, isn’t it? – Minerva smiled a very meaningful smile.</li>
<li>You, just like the rest of the castle will know and understand everything at the banquet, for now please make yourself at home and rest, you will requested at 18h45 to join us at the teacher’s table to greet the students.</li>
</ul>
<p>And without further noticed the director turned her back still smiling and left. Lux looked astonished to her back already far away in the corridor and let out a small nervous laugh.</p>
<ul>
<li>What the hell is going on in this school? - Knowing that the answer was not going to appear within the air. <br/><br/><br/>Shaking her head in denial she unlocked the door in front of her of what, from now on, would apparently be her home for this next stage of reality.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>### </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain fell calmly through the window of the train and all it was able to see was the vast green of the Scottish grounds around. It was such a calming and beautiful image that Lena couldn’t take her eyes of there after all this would be the last time she was going to take that train since it’s finally her last year in Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Lena still didn’t know exactly what she wanted to do with her life yet. Even that her family was wealthy enough, she didn’t want to depend on that or depend on them. She was her own woman like her Nana always used to say and she needed to choose a path for herself. But everything sounded a little dull when you knew you probably would be doing for the rest of your life.</p>
<p>As a person who lived for thrill of everything life could offer, she thought about travelling around the globe, yes that idea was an excellent idea… The kind of idea that was so exciting for her which meant it would probably get her in trouble too. But it wasn’t her fault that everything really fun involved breaking a few rules to get where you want, what you want or <em>who</em> you want.</p>
<p>Only the thought of a new adventure got her smiling largely. After all summer vacation was so boring having to take care of her younger siblings while her parents adjusted at their new jobs on the Ministry. She still didn’t understand why they accepted the offer. They had more money that the family would ever need so why would they go through so much trouble? Lena remembered her mother’s words:</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is going to be a big change I know but it will be a good change too honey, please trust me and trust your dad, ok?”</em>
</p>
<p>And she did but cost all her free time babysitting the twins. Even though she adored them it was a buzz kill to her usually very agitated social life, after all what she could do? She had a lot of friends and she liked going out with them like any normal young adult… Especially because she didn’t know how many of them she would see after they graduate from Hogwarts.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to admit, not even to herself of course, how much she was going to miss all that. All of them. Spending her last seven years on that place surely made her feel like she had a second home, something that some people never experience in their whole lives and she was lucky enough to have it twice.</p>
<p>But all her thought were drained from her head as soon as the paper ball hit her face making her blink a few times coming back to reality. To inside of the Hogwarts express.</p>
<ul>
<li>Hey Woertman! – One of her friend threw a paper ball at her face.</li>
<li>What do you want Susan? – She exclaimed annoyed at the blonde, making the girl laugh followed by the rest of girls on the wagon.</li>
<li>Daydreaming much? – Said another of her friends smiling while pulling her own hair in a top knot.</li>
<li>Why yes Julie I was until someone interrupted me. – Lena opened one of her very much known crocked smiles as the rest of the girls swooned.</li>
<li>You looked bumped… We didn’t mean to disturb you. – Julie’s voice was tiny and shy. Running her hands through her wavy chocolate brown hair she sighed.</li>
<li>I’m sorry it’s just… It’s our last year here and I think is getting into me a little bit. – Her voice sounded a little emotional and her Dutch accent was strong.</li>
<li>I never thought I would see you being emotional Lena… It’s a good look on you. – Julie said with a smile making the brunet shake her head in denial.</li>
<li>Every look is good on me Julie. – She said with a wink and a smile before getting up and stretching her body while her best friend rolled her eyes and the other girls started to giggle.</li>
</ul>
<p>The rays of light on the outside were starting to fade showing to everyone the signs that the trip was reaching out towards its end. An strange feeling of unsettling was rooming on the student’s stomach after all she didn’t know what to expect and that feeling made her nervous, excited all together.</p>
<p>Grabbing the Slytherin vests from her suitcase in almost an automatic action, as their train approached the castle. Soon enough they would be getting off the wagon and would be on their way to the dorms then to the banquet. On that moment the idea that she would soon be eating motivated Lena a little more; she could feel her stomach complain and her body more tired than she normally already did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Did you guys hear? – Annie Rigby, a sixth grader girl said getting inside their wagon without an invitation. She was eyeing Lena like an eagle.</li>
<li>Hear what exactly Rigby? Not everyone is a seer like your mom you know? – Susan said unpleased, she knew Annie had a huge crush on Lena, like a lot of girls <em>and even a few guys</em> on campus.</li>
<li>They found a new Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher and check this out – she said sitting beside Lena casually – it’s a <em>female</em> teacher! – Feeling very uncomfortable with the imposed proximity the taller one got up and sat by the window smiling.</li>
<li>Is she hot? – Arching both her brows and smiling suggestively. Most of the girls laughed, except Susan.</li>
<li>That I do not know. – Said Annie crossing her arms and measuring Lena with her eyes.</li>
<li>So what do you know? – Julie asked curious. Everyone turned their eyes to Annie and the girl was visibly loving the attention.</li>
<li>I know she is young for a teacher, twenty-something and all, I know she was a Gryffindor an- hunf! – Susan sighed impatient – <em>Of course she was a Gryffindor</em> – said the girl cutting what Annie was saying. Everyone turned to her annoyed.</li>
<li>Susan its 2014, I think we can leave the House’s Feud to the Quidditch fields don’t you think? – All the girls inside the wagon agreed with Lena firmly.</li>
<li>You just say that because you love to hit on Gryffindor girls. – Anyone could hear the poison of the envy on Susan’s voice.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s face turned very serious as she left her sit by the window and very calmly walked the short space up to the door where Susan was. She looked her colleague dead in the eye before answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>That’s very true Susan and you know why? Because they’re strong, straightforward, bold and beautiful, they don’t feed petty nonsense feuds that don’t add up in absolutely nothing because of jealousy. Now can I say the same about you Susan? – She crocked a small smile on the corner of her mouth while she waited for an answer.</li>
</ul>
<p><br/>The minutes passed in absolute silence as Lena stared Susan deadly in the eyes. When she realized that the girl wouldn’t say anything she let out a sarcastic laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Yeah… That’s what I thought. – She said turning around to grab her things.</li>
<li>By the way – she said after grabbing everything – you’re officially uninvited of our circle, we see the world in very different ways and I do not want to be associate with the likes of people like yourself, now if you please. – Pointing the doorway with her face and throwing a backpack on her shoulder she left the wagon.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Her family taught her better then feeding bully behavior on the people around her and she was not pushover so stepping was the right thing to do. While walking on the corridor Lena felt the train stop and people started to fill the hallway and right now she just wanted to get out there.</p>
<p>Speed walking through the hall soon she was free and her eyes caught the view from the carriages and the Hogwarts castle behind them.  She smiled in relieve after all she was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this story and please support it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>